Destrution and love
by sakura oni chi
Summary: two girls are sucked into the world of YuYu hakusho. they meet up with the gang to battle Yoko's brother. HieixOC KuramaxOC much better than summary New chapter! srry to all of you who have been waiting for a new chapter
1. cast of people

Hello all YYH fans! This is my first YYH fan fic. Hope you enjoy!

I do not own YYH or Aki, The owners of YYH own all of their respective characters and Aki owns Aki.

I DO however own Sakura.

Well on to the first page: the cast

The first character on my list is Aki.

Aki is average height. She has dark brown skin and brown eyes.

She is kind and willing to be the first to get in a fight. She takes honor seriously and is best friends with Sakura.

Sakura is an average girl with a not so average past. In fact she isn't really normal.

Well anyway… She loves all things bright and shiny and sharp. In fact the only things that are bright and shiny and sharp are swords and any thing in that category. She is very moody and hates to be wrong. She will pick fights but takes honor very seriously. It is a good idea to have her on your side. She seems tall but is only a few inches above Hiei.

The last person I will list is Toya.

Toya was Sakura's master and fiancé. He was tall with dark brown hair.

O.k so that's it for now… (Muwa ha ha)


	2. meet the girls

Sorry bout the long wait and unfinished chapter. Oh and I don't own YuYu Hakusho (though I really wish I did)

AKI: don't forget about me

And I don't own Aki, Aki owns her self and any crazy thing she dose. This story also happens to have been made with the help of Aki so….yea…. well onto the story.

**Detectives meet the girls**

It was a dark, dreary and rainy day, as two girls sat on a sofa watching YuYu Hakusho. They were complete opposites; one was dark skinned, and tall. While the other was light skinned and short. The darker girl wore a dark green tank top with black shorts, while the other wore all black with a dragon on her short-sleeved shirt.

"Sakura, pause the movie" the darker one said.

"Why" asked Sakura, (or the lighter skinned girl)

"Because… WE NEED POPCORN!"

"Popcorn? Why do we need popcorn?" Sakura asked.

"Were watching a movie, so….WE NEED POPCORN!"

"Well then you'll have to miss some of YuYu Hakusho, cause I'm not pausing it" Sakura said.

"But…WE NEED POPCORN!"

"Then get some"

"But I'll have to leave…"

"What are you thinking, Aki." Sakura said to herself

Just as Sakura said that the lights clicked on causing Sakura to jump into the nearest shadow. "Just wait there a sec, ok" Aki said as she made her way to the kitchen to make popcorn.

Three minutes later… Aki walked into her dark and seemingly empty bedroom. "Sakura?" Aki called,

"What" said a bodiless voice.

"Wer…were…are…you?" Aki asked the darkness

"Behind you"

Aki whipped around…to find nothing? "I…I know you're…your there…so…so come out"

"Why," the voice asked, "Why should I?"

"Be…because I…Iknowseveralkaratestyles" Aki stammered.

"And that should scare me because why?"

"Be…be…because…"

"BOO!"

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Aki screamed as the shadows at her feet reviled someone Aki knew well. "Sakura" she sighed

"The one and only, now hurry up and pass the popcorn so I can watch the movie"

They watched the movie. Then they watched several YuYu Hakusho episodes. Aki sighed then screeched as Kurama appeared onto one of the scenes. "Must you do that, every time?" Sakura asked her friend.

"Yea, Kurama is HOT!" Aki screeched again.

"I don't know why I put up with you."

"Because, I have every single thing of YuYu Hakusho"

"…hn…"

Sakura turn her attention to the TV right when Hiei walked onto a battle arena. The entire time her eyes were on Hiei, watching his every move. "And, MUST you do that?" Aki asked watching her friend.

"Do what?" Sakura retaliated

Aki sighed "watch Hiei like he will pop out of my TV, and fight you"

"Well a girl can dream can't she?"

"I wonder about you…"

"More times than not" interrupted Sakura.

At this the two friends started laughing. Soon the started talking about YuYu Hakusho and who was hotter Kurama or Hiei. This ended up becoming a cat fight, witch soon had the two girls laughing on the ground. Suddenly Sakura's head snapped up, "Do you hear that?" she asked.

"Hear what?"

"That music."

"What music?"

"Aki! SHUT UP AND LISTEN"

"…" Aki started to say something but stopped as she too heard the music "What IS that? It's so pretty and yet…" Aki was interrupted by Sakura's yawn.

"It makes me so sleepy…. So very sleepy."

"Every thing makes you…." Aki was soon snoring as the music took hold.

"Oh…sure…fa..all…asleep on me…"Sakura managed to say before she too was asleep.

j j j j j (pretty angels )

Somewhere in a forest in the demon world, Yusuke was scouting the area after the battle he and the others just fought. 'Why did Kuwabarra have to choose today to take the day off… and WHY in all three worlds did pacifier-breath have to agree.' Yusuke sighed as he finished the last of the fleeing horde. 'At least the dirty work is over.' Yusuke took a last glimpse of the area before he opened up his senses to see if there was anything he missed. That was when he herd it. A haunting tune that was both happy and sad. It was beautiful and nasty, and it made him want to sleep. And without any hesitation Yusuke Urameshi was out cold.

j j j j j

Somewhere else, (3hours later) Hiei and Kurama were finishing up their camp. It was a boring job, but someone had to do it and there was no way in all three worlds that either of them was going to let Yusuke do it. After awhile Hiei spoke up "Hn…the baka onna (and yes I do realize that onna means woman) isn't here yet, something's wrong"

"Wow, Hiei, you actually care" Yusuke walked into the small clearing, with two girls slung over his shoulder.

"Hn…I don't but Yukina dose."

"So Yusuke what happened?" Kurama asked.

"Huh? ...Oh well while scouting I herd some kinda tune that made me fall asleep, and when I woke up I found these two in the area I was at. So I decided I bring 'em here and take 'em to Koenma."

"What kind of tune was it, Yusuke?" Kurama asked

"I don't know, it was strange. I can't even describe it to you." Yusuke said.

That was when the two girls started to wake up. "OH MY GOSH IT'S YUSUKE AND HIEI AND…. Oh, oh, it's OHMY GOSH ITS KURAMA… icantbeliveititsKuramaitskuramaitsitsits …" **_SLAP_**

"Aki, snap out of it" Sakura snapped at the girl she just hit.

"But its Kurama…" wined Aki.

"And?"

"But it's…"

"Well maybe…" Sakura whispered something to Aki and was rewarded with a slap.

"_SAKURA"_

"What?" chuckled Sakura.

j j j j

Yusuke looked at the girls in confusement. One minute one of them was preppy the next she was winning and the other was mad one minute and the next minute she looked like she was going to silence the other girl for good.

Ok I'm going to stop here for now ♪dun duh duuuuuuuunnnnnn♫. But I will add a little extra every now and then. The little extra for today is brought to you by crazy Aki.

**Yusuke's problem part one**

Yusuke looked at the pretty blue flower. Now he knew better than touch anything of Kurama's but this flower was irresistible, so Yusuke bent over, picked it up, and inhaled its putrid scent. "Ugh, how can such a pretty flower smell so bad" with that said Yusuke walked off.

The next day Yusuke woke up and looked into the mirror. His girlish shriek was herd throughout his house, luckily his mom was drunk so she didn't see what Yusuke saw. (I really wanted to stop here but Aki wouldn't be too happy… so onward and outward)

Yusuke saw a girl looking at him, there was a girl looking at him through his mirror. A girl that looked a lot like him. Yusuke look at his hands sure enough they were girlish. A sly smile crept across Yusuke's face, as he walked to school in one of his mom's out fits. (now I'm stopping)

I do get great ideas from da characters, neh?


	3. Baka Onnas and Stupid Detectives

Hello one and all. This is Sakura Onichi, (incase you didn't know) and I'm here to bring you an important update… well I really can't remember what that update is though…sits and thinks

HIEI: baka onna get on with it

With what?

HIEI: hn walks off

So much for that… Oh now I know the update, or should I say disclaimer. AKI SAY THE DISCLAMER

AKI: Sakura doesn't own YuYu Hakusho, or me.

On with the story  oh and one more thing 'this is suichii thinking' _'this is Yoko' _** 'and this is any other physic thought'**

**Baka Onnas and Stupid Detectives**

Hiei was amazed; the shorter onna was powerful, really powerful. She was keeping her sprite level below kuwabrra's and yet the undertone made him think, no he was sure, that the onna had much more power. Even the way she stood, there was only power in her stance, and the other's too. Hiei looked at the other girl, they were both warriors, Hiei was sure of that. He turned his icy stare toward Sakura once more, and this time he let him self take in every thing about the girl in a glance. Yes she was powerful, and their was something about her icy blue eyes, something Hiei liked.

j j j j j j

Kurama watched Hiei's eyes as they took in Sakura; he even saw Sakura's eyes as she calmly took in Hiei. He smirked, 'they'd make a good couple' he thought at his counterpart.

'Yoko, you there?'

'_What do you want?'_

'Don't you think Hiei and Sakura would make a great couple?'

'_She's so beautiful'_

'Who?'

'_The girl, Aki, so pretty…'_

'Wait…what'

'_Look at the girl' _Yoko snarled

Kurama looked at Aki, slowly. His mouth hung agape. 'Wow' he thought. She was beautiful; every thing about her was beautiful. Even the way she tugged at her clothes, witch she obviously wasn't used to. She was so unlike Sakura, who's cool and strange moods made you want to avoid her. Even the two's clothes were completely different even if the two were warriors, 'witch' he thought 'was highly noticble especially Aki, who seams to be at a lower class than Sakura.'

Kurama took another look at the two's clothes; Sakura was wearing a tight black kimono that was trimmed blood red and had a blood red dragon going up one side, while Aki was wearing a pair of lose green pants with a red rose that climb the right side, she also wore a green top that hugged her body closely. Kurama stood their stunned, until Yusuke started yelling at the two girls.

j j j

"What the…are you two humans doing here!" Yusuke yelled at the two girls. Aki shrugged her shoulders and said "I have no idea, one minute we were at home, the next we were here."

"Hmm…we were teleported here, or as you'd understand it, _Yusuke, _a portal appeared and sucked us here, in the middle of some harsh and somewhat recognizable forest. And one more thing, _just because one seams human doesn't mean their human, got that."_ At the last part of her explanation Sakura's eyes grew as cold and harsh as her voice; her eyes also turned a brilliant blood red. Every, that is except Aki who seen this and Hiei who figured that she was holding back something, was shocked.

"You mean you're NOT human?" Yusuke asked still shocked.

Sakura growled, and Aki hit her, Hard, and then whispered something in her ear. Sakura turned toward her, shook her head then grunted, "got any food" At this every one fell, anime style.(was gonna end here…but I have one more thing to add)

j j j

All Aki want was for Sakura to ask Kurama out for her, that was all. Why couldn't she have at least asked if he liked her. Suddenly a voice interrupted her thoughts **'I do have my pride, you know.'**

'Sakura couldn't you have…'

'**no, I will not waste my energy on something that insignificant, you know that'**

'I know, but please'

Sakura mentally sighed, **'no, you must find out as you go.'**

Aki sighed, "I'm hungry, lets eat"

Kurama pulled out the food and doged out of Yusuke's way.

-------------------

th-th-the that's all folks… well not really, but hey whatever.

**Yusuke's problem, part two**

Yusuke couldn't wait for school to begin, after all she had plans that would have made Yoko proud. Yusuke walked in to the girls locker room, "Hey, girls what's up?" She asked. Most of the girls waved and turned to get ready, but some of the others stared at Yusuke as she started to become a man. "what?" Yusuke asked as Kayko walked into the locker room, "Yusuke!" she yelled and that was when Yusuke realized he was back to norm, "oh, boy" he said and ran out of the locker room, and toward Kurama's school…

♫dun duh daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa♪


	4. Hiei vrs Sakura

Hello one and all, to my wonderful story. I wish to let you know that this story is complete and only waiting for your reviews, and one more thing, sadly I do not own YuYu Hakusho, although I really wish I did.

Aki watched a Sakura and Hiei had another glaring contest, 'I wonder who would win' she thought as Sakura turned her eyes away from Hiei. 'I'm surprised Sakura just let herself lose, hmm that should prove to be an interesting thing to get involved in…' Aki then turned toward Yusuke and let herself look Yusuke over.

j j j j

Kurama watched with some (some yea right) jealousy, Aki's eyes as she looked Yusuke over. "You guys got any tea?" Sakura asked seemingly out of the blue.

"Yes, I do. Why?" Kurama asked

"Do you have rosemary?" Aki then asked.

"Yea, but we don't have a tea pot"

"That can easily be made. Right, Sakura"

Sakura grunted, and then said "Last time I checked YOU lost your daggers and I'M NOT giving you mine."

Aki smiled before removing the two chopsticks in her hair. With a quick flick of her waist long hair and Sakura muttering "show off" Aki's hair reviled two small daggers and a pair of dog ears. Everyone stared in shock, that is everyone except for Yusuke and Kurama who were no where to be seen.

"What?" Aki asked completely clueless.

"Aki, when did you get dog ears?" asked Sakura emotionlessly.

"Dog ears! WHAT" Aki slowly reached up and sure enough there were two dog-like ears sitting on her head. Aki screamed and started to run around in circles, Sakura grunted before plopping on the ground. Hiei jumped into a tree to escape the screaming onna and disappeared to find Kurama hoping he could calm the onna down.

Kurama walk into the clearing, dragging an unconscious Yusuke. Aki, still screaming and running around, ran into Kurama. She looked up, screeched even louder and then collapsed. Kurama seeing Aki fall dropped Yusuke and caught her. "Hey why don't you go get some water and make a pot, I'll take care of Kurama." Sakura nodded before smirking, she knew that Kurama liked Aki. 'Pathetic' she thought, before walking off.

Sakura sat by a stream glaring at Hiei. "Why did you follow me?" She snarled.

"So you wouldn't get hurt." Hiei grunted.

"I CAN take care of myself… I don't need some pathetic fool following me around."

Hiei snarled before running at Sakura. He swung at her and was surprised when he didn't hit her. He turned looking for the onna wondering how she could have dogged his attack. To his surprise Sakura was on the move even before he even thought about his next move. She moved behind Hiei's back and kicked him into the nearest tree. Hiei hit the tree and was moving before he even fully hit the tree. Kicking himself forward, Hiei came at Sakura, who now had an evil glint in her eyes. Hiei swung again and felt his fist make contact with her face. Sakura stood there like nothing happened. She looked at him and Hiei felt fear like he had never known. Her blood red eyes held him in place as she came toward him. Unable to move Hiei watched her come at and then walk past him. After two steps the fear that had gripped him was gone and he was following Sakura back to the clearing.

Wow Hiei afraid, that's like… I don't know … but hey (stars' singing to it's my party) it's my story and Ill kill off stupid people and Ill make them cry… well now that that's outta my system I'd like to say this; Do you see the blue button? No not the button that changes chapters the other blue button… yes the button next to SUBMIT REVIEW. Go ahead press it, it won't bite… but I **_will_** if you don't. Now then for any who do… hmm how bout some free cookies and one Yusuke stuffed doll… sounds good right… so what are you waiting for REIVIEW! 


	5. Yoko Kurama's crush

Hello one and all again. I just wanted to know if anyone was reading this story. Oh and one more thing… you know the blue button next to submit review? Well that's how we authors know if any one is reading our stories… now if you would be so kind as to pressing it and like typing something in the big box… It doesn't have to be a long thought. All you really have to say is "I read your story and it was great." See then I know that you read it and I'll be quite happy. K? Good. Now enough with the chit-chat and on to da story.

!!! KEY!!!

"This is normal blah, blah, blah"

'This is inner thoughts'

'_This is two people conversing in thoughts'_

'**This is Yoko'**

'**_This is Suichii (yes, I do know that Kurama has only one soul in his body…But it's more fun this way) '_**

CH 4

Yoko Kurama's crush

Yoko sat in his chair smiling at his prize. He felt Suichii fighting against him but Yoko was stronger. Yoko would have this girl and he would defiantly love for her to be his mate… now if only she would awaken so he could ask and/or force her to become his mate.

Yoko was still smiling as Suichii finally won and took over…

Sakura ran into the clearing. She didn't really care about Aki… It had been so long since had cared about anyone. She was only worried about the promise she made. She already knew that every one who knew her would miss her when she died… 'Oh, well' She thought, 'if they think they can stay close to some one like me, then let 'em '

Sakura pulled out of her thoughts and looked around the empty clearing. She had stopped abruptly, and had felt Hiei crash into her. She also felt something else… something she hadn't felt in along time. 'What is this…' she thought, 'do I feel…sorrow.' She snorted out loud and Hiei glared at her. Sakura sighed, to her ears it was empty and hollow like her, but to other it was heartfelt. "Either your friend has taken off with Aki…or Aki is chasseing the great Yoko Kurama around." Hiei snorted and stared at Yusuke. 'I can't believe I feel sorrow' she thought as she forced the feeling back were it belonged; the cold grip of the stone rose. Sakura then awoke Yusuke with a mental blast and told him every thing, except for Hiei's humiliating defeat.

**_'Yoko, what were you going to do to Aki? I know it is something, considering you have clothes laid out on the bed for… YOKO! You weren't thinking of…'_**

**'Relax; I just thought she would look pretty in that. That's all. Besides she dose have clothes on underneath.'**

Suichii sighed; this was going to be a long, long day.

Sakura ran again with the others following. 'Their too slow, way to slow. I will lose his tracks if they don't go faster.' With that thought Sakura speed up, just a little, causing Yusuke and Hiei to speed up too. That's better' thought Sakura as she delicately tasted the air, 'hmmm it seems there is more that one entrance to this place.' Sakura stopped and for the third time today Hiei ran into her.

Yoko looked at his handy work. Aki was beautiful. The blue sleeveless dress looked marvelous on her. **'Perfect for a date'** he thought laughing. **'Don't worry Suichii; I won't do anything…yet.'** He had to hand it to himself; the box of woman's clothing had been a nice addition, even if Suichii thought he was weird. Woman always loved clothing… well maybe not all. Like that Sakura girl. There was something strange about her. Something that didn't add up.

Sakura looked into a nearby tree, tasting the air. 'He had been here' she thought a slight smirk glancing across her features. Yusuke then burst into the clearing, "Where, (pant, pant) did you (pant, gasp) learn (gasp, wheeze) to (pant, gasp, pant, pant)" Sakura glared at him, "movelikethat"

Sakura looked back at the tree, " I have my past just as much as you have yours, and I'd like to keep it that way" She was bored, and some what… Annoyed? She didn't know. It was one of those stupid feelings that kept getting out of were they belonged. Sakura frowned, these people were doing this to her. These people and Aki were getting in her way. She should kill them all while she had the chance…but to do that meant to lose all chance of revenge. 'Pity, I really hate relying on them' Sakura jumped up into the tree and headed toward Yoko's hideout at her top speed.

Aki awoke to a well know mental blast. _'Sakura! Why did you have to wake me? I was having such a great dream… OH MY YOKO IS HOT!!!!...' _

'_Baka Onna. Can't you control yourself?' _

'_Uhhh…no?' _

Sakura, watching Yoko's small cabin, growled, 'why? Why must I put up with fools and idiots?' '_Aki we need to train…'_

'_KURAMA IS HOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

Sakura glared at the cabin, 'onna is getting on my…' She stopped and calmed herself; obviously the baka wasn't up completely and just now realized were she was at. Sakura silently watched as the front door burst open and Yoko ran out… followed by Aki.

Yoko ran and ran. He had to get away from the onna. She just wouldn't stop pulling on his ears, and he kept hearing her in his head too. 'Where to go… which way… The ridge! The onna will never be able to make it across. Only a flyer or a plant-wielder could cross there. He himself would be unable to make it across with out his rose whip to swing across it. Yoko Kurama smiled as he jumped across the ridge.

Aki started to follow but was jerked back by large tree. "NO!!!" she cried "Kurama don't go." She started to whimper but stopped when she heard a snort. "Baka onna" A dark figure said as it jumped out of the tree. "Don't do that. EVER!" Aki cringed as the figure stepped out of the light. "Sakura" she sighed as she saw the familiar figure. Sakura ignored her, looking instead at the direction in which Kurama left. "Baka, think about what you just did. I need to take care of some things." With that said Sakura disappeared.

Yoko Kurama ran into the clearing, shivering. He didn't feel the onna near, but that meant nothing, she could have suppressed her sprit energy. He crashed into Yusuke and hit the ground, still shaking. "What's wrong, Yoko?" Yusuke asked the frightened demon. "Please make it stop." Yoko whimpered in reply, "No not the ears anything but the ears."

"He'll be like that for a while." Sakura's familiar voice came from behind Hiei. "Poor fool" She then said with a tone that sounded bored, "He will need to see a shrink or a psychologist for a while. A long while, most likely he'll never be normal for a long time." Yoko started to whimper again, "A very long time." Sakura walked up to Yoko a hit him, hard. Yoko fell.

"I'll take him to see Koenma; he might be able to help." Yusuke said, "Hiei you should go and help Sakura and Aki." Hiei snorted but turned and followed Sakura back into the woods.

(This little interruption is brought to you by those of you who don't review. If you have givin me any type of review please ignore my rant. If you wish for a interruption free story than REVIEW!!!! I'm being nice here people. I may not update daily or montly but I do. REVIEW!!! Now back to my story…)

Aki stood and waited. She was bored and had no idea what her friend was talking about. "Baka, think about what you just did." She mumbled Sakura's words into the ground. "Think about what?" She asked the trees, "What am I to think about?"

Since she didn't know and the trees weren't helping, Aki thought about Yoko and what she did to him. She felt bad about Yoko. She didn't mean to hurt him, but it was so hard to control her powers. If only she could learn. Then it wouldn't be so bad.

"Hard work is the only way out of that kind of mess." Sakura's voice interrupted Aki's thoughts.

"What?" Aki asked looking at her friend.

"Baka onna. Only by training will you be able to control your powers and allow you to be by one you love."

Aki looked at Sakura. "But the last time…" Aki stopped and remembered. It had been a long while ago. Sakura's master had agreed to train her in the art of a psychic and she had agreed. She never did stay long considering that she had almost killed both him and Sakura. They had put a block on most of her powers. A block that no one could break. It was for her own safety, they told her, but in all reality they were afraid of her. Then Sakura had disappeared with her master and several others. When she returned, alone, she was beat up and staggering. Aki never did find out what happened. And she guessed she never would.

"But the last time?" Sakura asked looking at Aki. Aki shook her head and felt the trees release her.

"Never mind." Aki mumbled. Sakura gave a slight grin. She was going to have fun.

"As soon as Hiei gets here we will be training in the clearing behind Yoko's place. Let him know that will ya." She disappeared.

Aki stood and waited for Hiei to get there. She was bored and there was nothing she could do. Some bushes rustled and Hiei walked over to Aki and sat down. He was breathing hard. "How…" Hiei started but was cut off by Sakura.

"Get over here. We have much to do and so little time to do so."

(Review or else… See above ramble and at beginnings of every chapter of every story.)

Yusuke dragged Kurama into the building of the prince of Reniki. Yusuke had to hit Kurama several times before he got there and personally didn't want to wait for Koenma to call him in. Dogging several ogres, Yusuke made it to Koenma's office with very little damage.

"Why dose he always have to be busy!" Yusuke yelled, when Koenma's door slammed in his face. "I don't have time for this!" Yusuke backed up and looked at the door.

"HEY YUSUKE!" A cheerful voice called. "You looking for Koenma?"

Yusuke nodded, "We ran into some problems. I need Koenma's; well actually Kurama needs Koenma's help…" Yusuke looked at Kurama, "Boton, what's Koenma doing?"

"He's in a meeting about some new threat that has popped up. Why?"

Yusuke just looked at Kurama, who was now mumbling incoherent words. "Something happened, not sure what though, something made him go insane."

Boton nodded before walking into Koenma's office. After much yelling and muffled screams, Yusuke became board. He stepped back and lined up his shot. With a cry of "Spirit Gun!" Yusuke broke the door with a well known move.

"Look. Koenma we have no time for you to be screaming. Kurama is going insane, there are two new people with us and our communication devices aren't working." Koenma, Boton, and George the ogre (who just entered the room) stood in amazed shock.

"Did…you?" Koenma started but was silenced from a glare that even Hiei would have shrunk away from.

"I'm not stupid, Koenma, just board in school. Now is there any way for Kurama to regain his sanity?"

I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter of my story. But review, will ya? I get tired of not seeing the beautiful writing that tells me how good I did.


End file.
